Series 2: The Kingdom in The Sky
by Natasha AKA Tash
Summary: If you loved the Talent Show. Come Join in the New adventure, the sequel to The talent show, Find out about Melody and The dark wizard and how destiny can bring/ make wonders. What fate can accomplish! Go on and read!
1. Chapter 1: Who Are You Melody?

Series 2: The Castle In The Sky  
  
Natasha: Now I'm gonna do the disclaimers everybody. Enjoy the sequel.   
(Arnold and Helga appear)  
  
Arnold: Where exactly is this story going?  
  
Natasha: Who knows?   
  
Helga: Crimney! Just shoot me now!  
  
Natasha: Why would you want that?  
  
Helga and Arnold: *sweatdrop*  
  
Natasha: Are you trying to say, you don't wanna be in my story. Just because I'm a little crazy also, Hey Arnold doesn't belong to me.  
  
Helga: Thank God for that. Then we'll be stuck in this fic, forever.  
  
Arnold: Now Helga, it's not that bad  
  
Natasha: *Red in the face with anger* That's it! Helga if you keep fooling around, your out of the story.  
  
Helga: Yes!  
  
Natasha: No make-out scene with Arnold, I could change it to Lila.  
  
Arnold: *blushing*  
  
Helga: Silence *blushing*  
  
Natasha: All right, I thought so. Okay people, it's time to start the story.  
  
  
Chapter 1: Who are you Melody? *The Attack*  
  
Melody sang heavenly, thought Rose as she smiled up at her. "Come on, we gotta get to town. It's dangerous up here," warned Rose thoughtfully. Melody's eyes turned blank "He's near. My soul-mate is near!" Rose flew over to Melody, shaking her slightly. "Mel, snap out of it! Come on we have to get back to town," gushed Rose repeatedly till Melody collapsed in her arms. Rose held her tightly and used a teleportation spell and a little fairy dust to land safely in the village.   
As soon as Rose landed, a huge crowd appeared hovering over the innocuous Melody and the worried fairy. "Wow, never seen one of those in forever. She's beautiful and that singing was incredible!" The crowd murmured moving closer to Melody, practically trampling poor Rose in the attempt. "Stop it! Can't you see this kid is hurt?" Shouted a voice through the crowds. The figure stepped toward Melody and Rose and smiled, it turned out to be A young teenage with curly bond hair and blue eyes. "I'm Olga, Follow me!" Commanded Olga as she picked up Melody and took Rose's hands and led through the crowds to her place.   
Olga laid Melody on the bed genteelly and smiled "Baby sis?" She whispered. Rose looked confused. "You know Melody?" Olga frowned and turned toward Rose and replied "Well, I used to know her. She resembles my sister, my younger sister Helga who I loved dearly then she just disappeared on the night of the Talent Show and everything was destroyed and switched for the chaos of the dark wizard corrupted everything. The world wasn't like this, it wasn't in the sky, the ground used be where homes were kept till demons appeared, cities were destroyed, and so many people were dying. I got separated from my parents and friends and just when everything looked bleak and hopeless. A beautiful song filled the air, and I ended up here in Paradise. Everyone thinks I'm crazy, but I'm sure that those memories in my dreams are real. They have to be."   
Just when Rose was about to say something, Helga started shaking in her sleep and tears spilled from her eyes. She shrieked and screamed "Nooooo! Stop it! So many bodies. Just lying there in blood. Help me! Please someone save them!" A bright aura surrounded Melody's body and she lifted up in the air and her clothes changed from white to silver, her shoes turned to glass and her eyes shot open, blank with no life and she fell limply to the bed. Olga and Rose's eyes widened with worry and surprise as they watched Melody mouth open and chanted 'Help them, they're all going to die for me. Just for me. Help them! They're gonna risk their lives and die so quickly. Evil roams and he's behind it!  
Help them! Screams and roars are heard in the background as a force hits Olga and she flies through the window and Rose runs through the door and the scene before her is brutal.  
Fairies and Humans were lying limply on floor. The ground was stained red and kids were being ripped from their parents and homes were on fire. People were dying all around her. Rose shrieked as someone hit her in the head and the last thought in her mind was for the safety of Melody.  
  
Meanwhile back in Olga's home  
  
Melody's POV:  
  
I lost in the darkness and these images are filling my head. Of a girl with one unibrow and pigtails shouted "Football-head!" A girl with black hair and glasses smiling at me. A boy with a weird shaped head and the most beautiful emerald eyes, I ever seen. An African boy with a tall load of hair. A huge amount of pain hit, it was filled with loneliness and a family that never cared for me. I felt wetness on my face and a song echoed through my mind and I felt stronger.   
  
A legend of Old  
A story forgotten  
The memories, of true love   
stolen from time  
  
A darken romance  
Try hard to remember.  
A doorway to the heart  
beckons your mind!  
  
And Now, a corner of night,  
can lift the weight from you.  
It's in your hands.  
If just you understand.  
  
~ A weird-shaped boy with emerald eyes filled my mind and then the horrible images of a ruined world and the village, I was in. So much blood. I screamed in horror, but still the song continued and pain flowed through me~  
  
A destiny  
A bond that's been broken.  
The memories, of a time  
that slipped away.  
  
Just open your mind   
the way lies before you.  
A doorway to the heart   
you seek to find.   
  
~ I felt my eyes open, but I saw nothing. It was a weird feeling. I felt hot all over and my vision came back, I was alone on a bed surrounded by flames.~  
  
I shrieked in terror. "Someone, help me." I muttered and my wings spread and shook with my fright. A pain shoot through me as one of the flames burn my wing. The ceiling collapsed and everything became darkness.   
  
A Couple of Hours later  
  
My eyes opened slowly and were met with the emerald eyes in my dream. Without hesitation or thinking, a song flowed through my lips:  
  
Love can change the key you hold  
into a gilded chance.  
So tear a memory from your mind  
and make it real.  
  
~ My eyes looked up into the bright indigo sky ~  
  
Blue Star above me,  
When shadows lengthen and the dark  
looms ever closer,  
Turn on your shine and hold me near.  
  
When comet pulls the bow,  
The stars begin their dance.  
  
The time when destiny and hope,   
Will give birth again.  
  
~ Weakly I turn toward my savior, but my eyes close again as the bright emerald eyes stare at me~  
  
  
-End of Chapter 1  
  
All right people this is the end of chapter one, you know the drill, you'll review and I'll make chapter 2: My savior.  
  
Natasha: Finally I'm done with chapter 1, I sure hope people actually read it  
  
Helga: They problemly won't. Don't get your hopes up.  
  
Natasha: Hey it can happen and shut up!  
  
Helga: Make me!  
  
Natasha: All right! *Helga turns into a cat*  
  
Helga: meow meow *help me*  
  
Arnold: Review please, and stop reading this crap, she's forcing me to say this.  
  
Natasha: Hush Arnold! *holding an Arnold voodoo doll with pins in her other hand* Don't make use it, and people please review now so I can continue.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2: My Savior

Natasha: All right the last song in chapter one, doesn't belong to me but to whoever made Lunar and Hey Arnold will never belong to me but, I can still write the stories now and forever.  
  
Lila: I'm ever so glad she continued, I might be in this chapter.  
  
Helga *growls* Dream On!  
  
Natasha: Maybe I'll squeeze you in, you could be prey for the evil cronies  
  
Lila: *sweatdrop* That's ever not exactly what I meant  
  
Helga: Seems fine to me *Lila glares at Helga then gives Natasha, the puppy dog look*  
  
Natasha: All right you'll can get one line and that's final. I decided from now on I'll be called Tash. I luv that nickname  
  
Helga: Oh Crimney! Geez now I can't call you Ms. Crazy  
  
Natasha: I'm still crazy and could someone please take Lila away, from my sight. She's getting so annoying with "ever so" all the time. Whoever made this character, must have been on something.  
  
Lila: That's ever so wonderful! *A couple of guards come and drag her away*  
  
Helga: What exactly happened to Arnold?  
  
Tash: Trust me, you do not want to know. Back to what the fans have been waiting for. My crazy fic.  
  
Chapter 2: My savior  
  
The Dark Wizard/ Arnold's POV  
  
I watched as she began to sing her glorious song. It seemed to awaken something in me and I actually smiled. Then her eyes closed and her song was silenced, that made me angry once again. I sensed her aura, she was very powerful and the cause of the attack on the village. I smirked she doesn't even know what I'm capable of that the one, that saves her. Shall be the one that kills her. It's a pity to kill such beauty and grace. I pulled out my knife and was about to stab it into her when her eyes shot open.  
"what happened?" She muttered and winced as her wings spread, it seems she got burn when the place caught on fire. For some reason that made me feel awful so I ripped some cloth off of my shirt and wrapped it around her wing tightly and gently. "Thank you" She murmured then fell into my arms as I finished the wrapping of her wing, she embraced me almost painfully tight. "It's all right, I'm Arnold. I saved you" whispered in her eyes and she shivered. I finally realized it was late and village was problemly destroyed by now. Excellent! I looked over to my bag and pulled out a blanket and some food and offered it to the angel. I might as well act like her friend so she will not sense danger, I don't know how strong she is.  
She smiled and it took my breath away and leaned closer to me, gripping the food in her hands. "My name is Melody, my savior," *I blushed slightly and then realized she was flushed* "You have an enchanting voice." I complimented. I don't know why but around her, I wasn't acting like myself. Melody is more dangerous than I thought. Melody turned crimson and started eating her food. Her blue eyes were so focused in what she was doing that, she didn't notice me staring at her. I just watched her eat, being a master of dark arts and practically a demon, I never needed food. All I need is misery and blood. The main reason I'm the dark wizard is I was turned into a vampire at least half of me was. I don't remember much and don't know I came to me only that Aim a demon and I live to kill and torture those around me. I have nothing.  
Totally focused in my thinking, I never noticed Melody was observing me. Finally sensing it I turned toward her, my green met her sparkling blue eyes filled with love. "You have emerald eyes. They're so lovely but so dead." Melody murmured to me. My eyes widened. I wasn't expecting that. How did she read me so easily? Is she some kind of witch? I decided to change the subject. "So how's your wing?" I asked and she grinned slightly and gushed "Very well, thanks to you." Then she peered at me with worry and exclaimed "Your so pale. Are you hungry?" I froze in my tracks. I was very Hungary, that is the only time I ever turn pale is when I need blood and she must have the sweetest. "Yes, I'm ever Hungary." I confessed and began to focus on her neck, just one drink.   
Melody moved closer to me and cuddled in my arms. That was a big mistake, stay away from me. I smell the fragrance of her hair and feel her soft wings brush against me. Melody laughs and says "Go eat then!" I nod my head then I dove in and bite her neck. Melody shuddered and moaned softly. I bite in harder and held her closer. I never felt nothing like this before, I felt bond with her, I felt her heart, her mind, her pain, and her memories. I held her tightly, her blood was so sweet like nectar. She wasn't crying out in pain either, she was opening herself to me, she was enjoying herself. That supposedly happens when you meet your soul-mate. Could it be? Could this angel be my mate? How ironic, the one I'm supposed to hate and kill is one I love also.   
I feel her heart slowing down and her pulse become slower. My eyes widened. I'm killing her but it feels so good. I released her, my fangs leaving her neck. I looked upon her and she was sleeping plus smiling. I grinned and cradled her in my arms, she was so fragile, beautiful and so delicious. What is she doing to me? My eyes glow red and I let go of Melody and lay her gently on the ground. "Derek" I growl as a figure appears. "Now Arnold, is that anyway to treat your master. Now come on, your mission is accomplished. You countered the Angel and got a treat out of her as well. Leave now before, you become corrupted by her spell." Ordered Derek as his hands glowed and Arnold disappeared in the light.  
  
Regular POV:  
  
Derek smiled as he looked at Melody. "So we meet again. Your still so beautiful but even with a new life and form, your in love with him!" He growled and roared into the night air and vanished. Melody rolled around in her sleep mumbling "emerald eyes, Arnold." In the shadows, a figure was watching and smiled. "Helga or Melody?" The figure stepped towards the sleeping form and laid her hands on her, and chanted "True heart, true soul, and true love you have. Condemned to world unlike you other. Beautiful and content, not realizing your fate. You don't know who you are. Your the savior in the depts. So you must save the world but to do it, you must encounter pain and evil that will destroy you. But if you fight with you might and soul. You'll shall save the world from evil and save a lost soul." A bright light surround Melody then disappears as the figure walks off leaving behind a single rose. A song echoes through the air:   
  
Many nights we prayed  
With no hope   
Anyone could hear  
In our hearts, a hopeful song  
We barely understood  
  
And now we're not afraid  
Although there is much to fear.  
We were building mountains,  
Long before we knew we could.  
  
There can be miracles   
when you believe  
though hope is frail  
Hard to kill  
  
Who knows what miracles you can attrive  
When you believe  
Somehow you will  
You can  
When you believe.  
  
~ "Keep believing and I'll be with you guiding you along the way" the voice murmured through Melody's mind. Melody kept smiling, nodding her head in her sleep. Innocence of the hardships, she will face. This only the beginning~  
  
  
-End of Chapter 2  
  
Tash: All right! Chapter 2 is done and Chapter 3 is on it's way as soon as people review this chapter. When you Believe doesn't belong to me, but to Whitney Houston and Mariah Carey.  
  
Helga: Don't review unless Arnold comes back  
  
Tash: Helga!!  
  
Helga: Sorry! I miss the football head  
*Arnold appear*  
  
Arnold: *in his pajamas* How did I get here?  
  
Helga: Nice pajamas Arnoldo  
  
Arnold: *Blushing*  
  
Tash: Well, Helga missed ya  
  
Arnold: You did Helga? *smiling*  
  
Helga: *blushing* silence  
  
Tash: I just want say, why won't you tell each other that you lov........  
* Before Tash could finish, Helga pushes her in a closet and locks. *  
  
Arnold & Helga: Why are you viewers, wasting you time here. Just review already!  
* Tash is banging the door yelling "They just want you guys to leave, so they can make-out!"*  
  
Arnold & Helga: *Blushing* Please leave and just review. Forget everything you just read.   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3: Destiny At Hand

Chapter 3: Destiny At Hand  
  
Tash: Oh I realized last time the disclaimers were so long so I decided to shorten the ones in the beginning and just do funny parts at the end. Got me? Anyway now back to the crazy fic, that fans seem to go crazy for.   
  
Once Again: Chapter 3: Destiny At Hand  
  
Melody awoke, smelling a weird aroma in the air. Her indigo eyes darted around her surroundings to conclude her savior, was missing. All alone, she followed the aroma to dark cave. "Hello anyone there?" Nothing replied so Melody decided to explore and find out for herself (Tash: Not a bright move on her part. I guess she never heard the tale, about the curious cat. Rhonda: Shut Up! And get on with the story. Tash: When did you get here? Rhonda: Yesterday, I think. Tash: *sweatdrop*). Melody walked down the dark corridors till she got to a bright room. In the middle of the room was ancient symbol as Melody walked across it she vanished.   
" I waited for you, for a long time." A feminine voice echoed. "For me?" repeated a confused Melody as her wings closed around her. " You have came a long way. To stop destruction. You must find your inner self, and get some allies to join you on your quest. You were chosen, to prevent this world and yours from being destroyed like the village." Confided the feminine voice. Melody nodded her head and around her neck appeared an ancient pendent filled with unbelievable power. "I shall send someone to watch and guide over you. Your first trial/mission is to go to Mermaid Shores and ask about strange happenings and crystals. As you soon as you get them all. You shall save the world, no one else but you can do it. Melody nodded her head and was engulfed in light.  
Upon waking up, Melody was greeted with a glowing owl. "Huh! where Am I? Which idiot did they put me with this time?" Retorted the Owl. Melody rubbed her eyes and backed away from the glowing owl. "Who are you?" Questioned Melody softly. The enchanting owl turned towards her "I'm Moon-sun your guardian." Melody's eyes widened and then she smiled affectionally at Moon-sun. "So your the savior, I guess everyone is doomed," replied Moon-sun as he glared at Melody. Melody's anger got the best of her and she hit Moon-sun on it's head. "Oh shut up! And tell me how to get to Mermaid Shores." Moon-sun sighed and shouted "How I am I supposed to know. I'm your guardian, not a map." Melody winced and sweatdropping "Some guardian" She mumbled as she sat down and began to sing:  
  


  


  
_There's a hero  
If you look inside your heart  
You don't have to be afraid  
Of what you are  
There's an answer  
If you reach into your soul  
And the sorrow that you know  
Will melt away  
  
~ Tears slipped from Melody's eyes and Moon-sun became sad and flew down beside her, to comfort her. (Tash: He may act like a jerk, but he still cares. Rhonda: No one likes to see someone cry, even I don't. Tash: Wow! Thanx that's just what I wanted to hear).   
  
*Moon-sun begins to sing:*  
  
And then a hero comes along  
With the strength to carry on  
And you cast your fears aside  
And you know you can survive  
So when you feel like hope is gone  
Look inside you and be strong  
And you'll finally see the truth  
That a hero lies in you  
  
* Melody continues *  
  
It's a long road  
When you face the world alone  
No one reaches out a hand  
For you to hold  
You can find love  
If you search within yourself  
And the emptiness you felt  
Will disappear  
  
~ Melody wipes the tears from her eyes and smiles at Moon-sun which makes him blush. ~   
  
* Melody and Moon-sun sing together*  
  
And then a hero comes along  
With the strength to carry on  
And you cast your fears aside  
And you know you can survive  
So when you feel like hope is gone  
Look inside you and be strong  
And you'll finally see the truth  
That a hero lies in you  
  
Lord knows  
Dreams are hard to follow  
But don't let anyone  
Tear them away  
Hold on  
There will be tomorrow  
In time  
You'll find the way  
  
~ Melody continues this part alone as a light surrounds Moon-sun~  
  
And then a hero comes along  
With the strength to carry on  
And you cast your fears aside  
And you know you can survive  
So when you feel like hope is gone  
Look inside you and be strong  
And you'll finally see the truth  
That a hero lies in you  
  
~ As Melody ends the song, a bright light surrounds Moon-sun and it transforms into a young boy with dirty-blond hair plus bright blue eyes, in other words, Moon-sun looks more like Melody's sibling then a guardian. ~  
  
_ Melody grins and teases "Wow! you look like a younger male version of me. Your just a little kid, some guardian. But thanks for cheering me up." Moon-sun sighs and says "This never happened before, I think it's because I actually cared." Melody takes Moon-sun's hands which make him blush slightly and mutters "I guess your new name can be Alex. Since you look like a boy and Moon-sun is too weird. You can call me Mel." Melody and Alex run off hand in hand and tumble down a hill into an ocean. The rapids drag Melody and Alex under the water, the current is too rough so they both begin to sink.   
  
Meanwhile in a Dark Gloomy castle.  
  
Derek sits on the throne. "Well, it seems that our little angel has started her quest only, to end it." He laughs madly. (Tash: This guy is more crazy than me. Helga: Now that's scary. A person more crazy than Tash over there. *Tash glares* Tash: I think I want Rhonda back). "Nooooo! Go to her aid." A voice yells in the background. *cough! Arnold cough* Derek looks around the room, finding no one. He laughs even more. "So it seems my apprentice is drifting between good and evil. It'll be interesting to see how this unfolds, but for now. Gerald! Watch over Arnold and make sure he doesn't ruin my plans." Gerald runs in and bows then walks out, his eyes glowing red. A crystal ball appears out of no where and shows Melody drowning the rapids. Derek smirks. "Interesting!"   
  
-End of Chapter 3  
  
Tash: Well Hey Arnold doesn't belong to me and neither does the song. It's one of my favorites though. Everything is going so well with this story. Wow! Who would have guessed that insane person can sit down long enough to write a story. It's practically a miracle, I guess it's because I haven't had much sugar.  
  
Helga: Your putting the audience to sleep.  
  
Tash: I'm not  
  
Helga: Are too  
  
Tash: I'm Not  
  
Helga: Are too  
  
Nadine: Could you both shut up. I'm trying to play: Who's wants to kill a millionaire? *This is actually a real game. Don't ASk*  
  
Tash and Helga: -Silence-  
  
Rhonda: Well now that Nadine shut them up. I can host this fic. *She turns into a frog*  
  
Tash: All right people review and I'll write chapter 4: Under the Sea.  
  
Rhonda: Ribbit! Ribbit! Don't review*  
*Nadine looks over at Rhonda, laughs then turns back to the screen shouting "Take that you snobby pigs!"*  
  
Helga: *laughing* This is actually getting good even though my Arnold wasn't in it, and he's not here too. Where is that football head anyway?  
  
*Tied up to a chair in a dark room is a screaming Arnold "Someone help me!" On the war is a big sign "Welcome to the Author's torture Chamber!" *  
  
Tash: *Laughing evilly* Please review quickly or evne take your time so I can have my fun with Arnold. Hahahahahahahaha!!!!!!  
_  
_  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4: Under The Sea

Tash: Okay people I didn't really hurt Arnold, I just scared the heck out of him. Don't worry he's in recovery, having a good time I'm sure.  
  
*Arnold lying on a couch with Helga kissing him all over. Helga is dressed in a nurse outfit with her hair down. *  
  
Tash: Well since my favorite guests are somehow busy, I decided to let someone else to fill in their place. Gerald and Phoebe come on, down.   
  
*Gerald appears in his pajamas and Phoebe appears in her regular outfit with a book in her hands*  
  
Gerald: *blushing* -silence-  
  
Phoebe: *Still reading the book, not noticing Gerald or me*  
  
Tash: ahem! Excuse me Phoebe! Earth to Phoebe. Oh and Gerald, nice undies.  
  
Gerald: *blushing* Do you mind? Can I have my regular clothes please?  
  
Phoebe: *finally, phoebe takes her eyes off of the book and stares at Gerald and tunes crimson. *  
  
Tash: Oh but you look so cute in your pajamas, right Phoebe?  
  
Phoebe: *blushing* yeah you do.  
  
Gerald: *looks over at Phoebe and smiles* All right   
  
Tash: Okay, I guess I embarrassed Gerald enough, time to continue the story.  
  
Chapter 4: Under The Sea  
  
Melody awakes in a dark blue room. Amazedly warm, she looks around. "I'm I dead?" She asks herself as she tried to move. Her body felt numb and she couldn't feel her legs. She looked down to see a beautiful golden tail where her legs should have been. Innocuously she felt her back for her familiar wings and found none. She yelped and screamed. "So you finally woke up. Gosh, your so noisily." A voice replied. Melody turned towards the voice and gasped. Swimming toward her was a mermaid with red hair and hazel eyes.   
"I'm I dead? Where Iam I? What happened to me? Where's Alex?" Questioned Melody. "woah cool it. I'll answer your questions. Your not dead, we had to modify you so you could breath underwater, it's temporally. I'm not sure who this Alex guy is. Your the only human, I found." Answered the mermaid. "I'm under the sea. Then do you know how to use this?" Asked Melody as she pointed to her tail. The mermaid sweatdropped and smiled. "Sure I'll help you. But for now I have to go mermaid shores, if you need me. Just ask for Pearl, bye now" Pearl murmured as she swim through shell made door *think The Little Mermaid castle and you'll get what, I'm talking about." Melody watched the door for the longest time then a song came through her lips:   


  
Heart don't fail me down  
Courage, don't desert me.  
Don't turn back, now that we're here.   
People always say life is filled with choices  
No one ever manages fear.  
And how the world can seem so vast.  
On this Journey  
Through my past.  
  
  


Melody stopped singing and began flopping her tail left and right. Finally she began to swim, being a natural in the water. She smiled with pleasure till she the shell opened to her room and an older, hotter Alex swam in and took a hold of her hand and dragged her outside into masts of the Oceans. "Oh Alex, you found me. I'm so glad that your okay." Gushes Melody till Alex kisses her. "Alex........I" Alex put a finger to her lips and grinned then led her to the carriage and walked on then held out his hand "Do you trust me?" Yes, but we really should go find Mermaid Shores." Melody replies but Alex smirks than laughs "We are at Mermaid shores, Let's have some fun now okay?" Whispers Alex as he takes Melody's hands in his and helps pull her up into the carriage. *Put on your Disney soundtrack cause here, we go*   
  


_[Alex:] I can show you the world Shining, shimmering, splendid  
Tell me, princess, now when did   
You last let your heart decide?   
I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder   
Over, sideways and under  
On a magic carpet ride  
A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no  
Or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming  
  
~ Melody smiles in amazement as she look at the beautiful ocean as she soar higher and higher. Alex grins and hold her hand then points out a beautiful dolphins and whales in the distance. ~ *Tash: Wow, how romantic! Brainy: wheeze. it's okay. Wheeze! Tash: My guests are getting stranger. *   
  
[Melody:] A whole new world  
A dazzling place I never knew But when I'm way up here  
It's crystal clear  
That now I'm in a whole new world with you  
  
[Alex:] Now I'm in a whole new world with you  
  
[Alex:] A whole new world  
  
[Melody:] Every turn a surprise  
  
[Alex:] With new horizons to pursue  
  
[Melody:] Every moment red-letter  
  
[Both:] I'll chase them anywhere  
There's time to spare  
Let me share this whole new world with you  
A whole new world  
That's where we'll be  
  
~ Alex picks a water lily and puts it in Melody's hair, they smile and hold hands~  
  
[Alex:] A thrilling chase  
  
[Melody:] A wondrous place  
  
[Both:] For you and me  
  
~ They go off hand in hand, smiling all the way and then they get closer till their lips are practically touching~  
  
  
_

Meanwhile...........I'm so cruel. You wanted to know what happens to Alex and Melody. Wait, till the next episode is*  
  
Gerald and his undersea army are swimming around, searching for any trace of Melody, finally retreating into a sea rest spot to wait, for their victim to come to them. Unnoticed in the shadows was a bright-cold emerald eyed boy who tagged along with the army to get his hands on a special, blue-eyed angel who everyone seemed to be after.   
  
  
End of Chapter 4  
  
  
Tash: All right everybody, the songs in this chapter didn't belong to me and neither does Hey Arnold, but I love them all anyway.  
  
Sid: You sure are corny.  
  
Tash: What did you say?  
  
Stinky: That you were corny miss, I rather have pie than be in this fic.  
  
Tash: You rather have pie for everything.  
  
Sid: Your still boring, be crazy.  
  
Tash: All right, since you love frogs so much. *Sid turns into a fly and Stinky turns into a frog. *  
  
Sid: Buzz! Buzz! *help me*  
  
Stinky: Ribbit! Ribbit! Ribbit! Ribbit! *Review please, yum flies*   
~The frog chases after the fly, gulping it down in one bite and rubbing it's tummy, full and satified.~  
  
Tash: Well, that's one way to get rid of an annoying guest. Well, review and I'll write Chapter 5: Beginning of Quest/Mermaid Shores. Well, go ahead and review already!   


  
  


  



	5. Chapter 5: The Beginning Of The Quest

Tash: Well thank you everybody for reviewing and liking my fic and this chapter is for you. I'm not going to write a long disclaimer in this chapter so, for all you people who love my weird conversations with others, you'll have to meet. But for you others who wanted a romantic chapter with Melody and Arnold, it's coming up!   
  
  
Chapter 5: Beginning Of The Quest  
  
Melody's POV  
  
For some reason, I felt drawn to this guy. Something was wrong. This wasn't Alex and these pair of emerald eyes is burning through my mind. Alex leaded down to kiss me and I pushed him away. My eyes gazed over. "The test is passed. Your not my guardian. Take me to Mermaid shores. Emerald eyes? Is the one for me?" I hear my voice echo. The fake Alex vanished and in it's place was a blue dolphin smiling me. "You have come. Please save us. You have passed my test, but the other trials shall be harder. Be warned, Merfolk don't like strangers or anything human for that matter. So you must be very careful of what you say and do. This is only the beginning of the trial, to continue is up to you." The dolphin fell silent and shook his tail as invitation for me get a ride on it. I smile and embrace myself for the biggest adventure. All I had now was hope. I hope I find my guardian and my emerald-eyes savior. Why does he hunt my mind so? Suddenly the dolphin stops and shakes in fright, I fall all to the sea's sandy bottom as the dolphin speeds-swims away. In front of me was a gigantic shark, it was as big as a dragon and the red scaly skin as well. It's cold eyes stared at me with hatred and I was frozen in my place, I couldn't move. Tears glided gently down my cheeks.   
  
-Meanwhile in A Dark Dungeon  
  
Alex's POV:  
  
I open my eyes to be welcomed by darkness. This place is awfully damp. I feel weird like something happened to me. My eyes widened as I realize that this place is filling with water. I move swiftly and managed to get myself to the top to the surface. To my horror, above me was a ceiling and there seemed to be no way out. There was only one thing to do, swim. The only problem was. I didn't know how. My body trembled which only means that Melody is in trouble. My eyes shut tightly and I held my breath as the water covered me. There was no way I could save Melody. I can't give up, I fought but it was useless the I couldn't hold my breath much longer. I only prayed that Melody will be nice. And someone shall save her and me as well. (Tash: Everything seems to be going occurring to plan. Helga: Oh shut Up!).   
  
-Back to Arnold  
  
Arnold's POV  
  
Somehow I found my way to Mermaid Shores, I only hoped Melody was here. As I scanned the surroundings, passing mermaids and mermen. I frowned, I couldn't fell Melody anywhere. She's not here as I was about to leave, Something held me back and I raced over to this creepy tower thing, I saw some faint light in it. I swam closer, yes I swam. I borrowed a mermen form, I can now breath and swim underwater plus go unnoticed by the mere-people of this place. I swim faster till I reach a little opening and see a boy drowning in the watch, his eyes were closed and he looked like he was struggling not to give up. I smile at his determination and dive in and pull the boy out. Grabbing one of my special pouches that I stole from Gerald which makes you a merman. I smile and sprinkle some in the boy's mouth. He seemed familiar in a way, the potion took effect and the color came back to the little boy's body. And I grin in triumph but frown as I realize the boy is still innocuous. The boy murmured something in it's sleep. "Melody in danger! Must help!" My eyes widened. "What!" Then everything became darkness. My mind began to focus, almost as if my soul left my body and was trying to help someone or save a person, I didn't fight it so the empty filling stayed and an image of Melody and a huge shark in front of her came, to view. "Believe In Yourself!" I Shout.  
  
-Back to Melody and the shark.  
  
Melody's POV:  
  
I was beginning to tire out. I couldn't duel with this monster anymore. The shark was bigger and stronger. I was losing help and my fin fell limp, taking my body with it. As I curled in a ball, I sensed the shark coming closer, ready to get it's prey. I was done for. For some reason I seemed to lost hope since, my connection with my savior and guardian seemed to have stopped that can only means, something happened to them. And that I'm alone. I can't do these trials by myself. Then Voice echoed thorough my mind "I believe In you!" Emerald eyes bore through my mind and a song began to play.   


_  
~ A ghosty image of her Emerald-eyed savior appears and smiles at her fondly and begins to sing. The shark seems frozen in place and Melody smiles and reaches out her hand. ~   
_  
**_Arnold:  
_**  
We were strangers, starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming, what we'd have to go through  
Now here we are, I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you  
  
Melody:  
  
No one told me I was going to find you  
Unexpected, what you did to my heart  
When I lost hope, you were there to remind me  
This is the start  
  
~ Melody smiled as Arnold mouthed "I believe in You!" And blows her a kiss. Melody's heart melts and courage fills her every rim, A fireball begins forming in her hand as she stares in the dark Emerald eyes that she seemed to have, fallen in love with. ~  
  
Arnold & Helga:   
And life is a road that I wanna keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you  
  
~ The fireball gets brighter and stronger as Melody fills warmth flow through by, Arnold's spirit touching her soul. ~  
  
Helga:  
We were strangers, on a crazy adventure  
Never dreaming, how our dreams would come true  
Now here we stand, unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you  
  
~ Melody's eyes filled with determination and hope, fear was vanished. She stays on her fins, ready to aim and fire and go and embrace her emerald-eyed savior. ~  
  
Arnold:   
Knew there was somebody, somewhere  
A new love in the dark  
Now I know my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart  
  
~ Melody shoots her fireball and it destroys the monster and the sea belong peaceful one again. She smiles and turns toward Arnold and he lends in and give Melody's a peak on her cheek. Both of them blush. But as Helga looks back to Arnold's ghostly figure, he was gone. ~  
  
In the end I want to be standing   
At the beginning with you...  
  


Melody smiled in and called out "I won't give up ever again. I'll find you Alex, and my emerald eyes savior, and I'll pass these trial and save this decaying world!" As soon as it said, Melody rushes off into the depths of the oceans, ready to confront what lies in Mermaid Shores. But is she truly ready? Read the next chapter and find out. _  
  
  
  
-End Of Chapter 5  
  
  
Tash: Well, I'm done with chapter 5 and if more people review, I'll post up Chapter 6: Mermaid Shores/The Unwanted Trial. The song in this chapter doesn't belong to me and neither does Hey Arnold, but I love both anyway.  
  
Helga: Crimney! Someone review and shut her up. She's driving me mad.  
  
Tash: Fine! I'll just make Arnold like someone else. No kissing or loving for Helga.  
  
Helga: *blushing* I told the stupid people to review. Isn't that enough? Crimney! Can't you people read what I have to deal with, how can you encourage this crazy author. She might kill us all.   
  
Arnold: Don't you think your overdoing it Helga? They're not going to listen.  
  
Helga: Yeah, I guess your right. *Arnold smiles and blushes as Helga kisses him on the cheek*  
  
Tash: Save it you two or at least get a room  
  
Helga and Arnold: *blushing* -silence-  
  
Lila appears:  
  
Lila: I ever wish for you fans to review so she won't embarrasses any more characters. She ever so much crazy and I'm very afraid so just review and let her leave us in peace.   
_

  
  



End file.
